One conventional computer system may include a host processor running one or more operating systems and applications and may be capable of read and write transactions to a local storage system. In the conventional computer system, a write transaction to the local storage device may encounter an error. The conventional system is not capable of resolving a write error based on system policy information. Further, the host system may include system memory, and the host system may encounter a critical error. The conventional system is incapable of resolving the critical error to retrieve the contents of system memory.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly, and be defined only as set forth in the accompanying claims.